


Cerulean

by nimery



Series: Mirrors Verse [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Diary/Journal, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Browsing through the university library, Ciel finds another book, similar to the one given to him a week ago. It seemed to be the same story, from another perspective. A crimson bound book.</p><p>Companion to Crimson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerulean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CielPhantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPhantomhive/gifts).



> So Sensei reread Crimson and said something along the lines of Ciel finding Sebastian's journal. Here it is ^-^

It had been a week since Ciel met that strange crimson eyed man in the university library.

He couldn't stop thinking about him either. Or that book he'd suggested. In that book, Ciel felt as though everything written was something he'd be likely to say. As though that book was a mirror-reflected image of his soul.

The book had been about an earl in the Victorian era and his butler. Normally, Ciel wasn't very interested in that sort of thing, but he figured he'd give it a try- not because the person who suggested it was attractive, but because he felt like it.

Right. Sure.

Today, he was browsing, not really looking for any one thing in particular, and his eyes caught a familiar glimpse of crimson.

For a moment, he thought it was that man again and startled, until his eyes settled on a very interesting book. The leather binding a deep color of red.

Ciel hummed softly as he pulled it off the shelf, and flipped it open, his eyes settling on the first sentence of the first page.

'Hereby is contained the recollections of one-'

And written in slanted letters done by hand: 'Sebastian Michaelis.'

So far, it was frighteningly familiar to the blue novel he had been lended.

He flipped it open further, towards the beginning, a quarter of the way through the book.

'The Young Master is busy with paper work today and doesn't wish to be bothered, so I have elected to retrieve more stray cats. As the Master will be in his study, he will not know, and therefore, not complain about dismal things such as "allergies."'

Ciel laughed softly. 'This must be from the butler's perspective,' he thought. He turned toward the middle.

'Ciel hasn't looked at me since the incident in the garden.'

He felt a twinge surge through his legs, freezing him to where he stood.

"What," he whispered, his heart in his throat.

"Hey."

Ciel looked up from the book, and saw the man from last time, smiling at him and waving.

"Oh. Hi. Sorry, how long have you been standing there?" Ciel said uneasily.

"Not very long, don't worry. But um-" with shaky hands Ciel closed the book and put it on the shelf, "you look tense, so I was wondering if you'd like to get something from a cafe...?"

He smiled at the man and nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to. Did I get your name the last time we spoke?" He asked. "I can't remember." The man gave a smile and held out a hand.

"Sebastian," he introduced himself, "Sebastian Michaelis."

"Ciel Phantomhive," he replied, shaking the hand.

"It's nice to see you again." There was a tone to Sebastian's voice that seemed to imply that he didn't mean when they met in the library a week ago.


End file.
